Not the Sprite
by Holmes1216
Summary: When the Doctor meets up with Rose again it's all go. Until he drinks half a mega bottle of sprite. With the Doctor hyper and the Tardis having a breakdown. What could possibly go wrong?


''Sam!Here boy!'' she called. Her black lab came ambling over and as she fastened the lead he jumped up on her. Typical dog.

She walked around the cold park for a while until she heard voices. ''Oh come on it's not _that_ bad'' said one, a girls'. Then another spoke up ''Amy we landed in a bush!'' he sounded mildly annoyed. ''Oh get over it. Where are we anyway?''. ''I dunno. Hmm 2011 March. In um Londonish'' he said surely. ''London...ish?'' she asked. ''Yeah there's something not quite...right. Oh. Um Amy slight problem. I er can't get us out of that bush for a er while''. She heard them stop, just around the corner. ''Why?'' the girl asked. Look around the corner Amy whats wrong here? Look, you go that way, I go this way. We meet up in an hour back here''

Rose got bored of listening and played with her dog for a while. Then tired she sat down on a bench. A guy with a bow tie sat next to her. guy was in his twenties. Double weird. He had no dog in a dog park at Five in the morning. Triple weird. ''Hello'' he said. I ignored him, i have bad social skills at the best of times and now was defiantly not the best of times. John had died a few weeks earlier, he had got shot and my family was now on a round the clock suicide watch. It's rather unnerving when your 23 to have your mum watch you until you go to sleep. ''You know when I'm in a bad mood I eat chocolate. Want some?'' he said holding out the biggest bar of chocolate i had ever seen in my life. And I've been to cadbury's world. Twice. I took it. ''Who died?'' Bow tie guy asked. How in the name of Raxacoricofallapatorius did he know?. ''John.'' I said sadly feeling myself tearing and not bothering to even try and stop it. '' explains alot.'' I looked at him, his dress sense was that of a 50 year old teacher. during a midlife crisis. His hair was in the biggest comb over i have ever seen and his fringe hung in front of his left eye. He was wearing big brown lace up boots. And he looked like a kid with an ice cream. ''Nice bow tie'' I said sarcastically. He mocked hurt '' . !''. Just then a massive bang went off in the distance and we looke dup and saw a gigantic spce ship hovering over London. ''Oh not them _again_! How many times do i have to tell them that on Earth we don't have Baniwi's'' he muttered angrily. 'Whats your name by the way?'' He asked. ''Rose, Rose Tyler''. He stuck out his hand. ''Nice to meet you Rose,run for your life!''. And she did with Sam lolloping after her. So glad i wore my trainers. We reached a blue box. In a bush. Just like he'd said. ''Doctor?''. The guy looked at her smiled boyishly ''Hi''. 'Should be repaired by !" he called and the girl appeared out of nowhere holding a drink of some kind of wine and glaring at it.''oh hi Doctor, hi Rose.'' she said nodding at me '' How the hell do you know her?'' The Doctor asked looking between us suspiciously. ''Oh you kept mentioning her and you know i should never be on my own in the control room'' she giggled. The Doctor blushed ''I did not.''. ''Did too.''. Did not.'' ''did too''. I cut in. ''Girls girls your both pretty now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?'' . He blushed even harder ''Isolus eracmus ship. Their addicted to Baniwi's and think theres some here.'' he said quickly. The Tardis doors open and we stepped in. .God

''Hi honey I'm home.'' He said to no-one in particular. Then a face poked out from behind the console. ''And what sort of time d'you call this?'' she said. '' River i'm hungry'' he whined. ''Dinners in the kitchen.'' she said. He ran off. He came back a few minutes later with a cheese sarnie on a plate. ''Really?''. ''Yep''. ''Do we have any custard?'' He asked hopefully. ''First on the right dear.'' said 'River' . she looked up at Rose and smiled ''Who's this?'' The doctor stopped eating and said through a mouthful of fish custard ''Romf''. When she looked confused Amy took over ''This is Rose. You know _the_ Rose'' she said pointedly. ''Oh. Hi I'm River Song and this is my pet The doctor''. she said waving a hand at him. '' Ompf Ilf flink tip asan'' he mumbled. I giggled. He glared at me indignantly. ''Oh don't mind him he cant answer''. Suddenly a booming voice filled the room ''Oh really. Then how can i do this _Professor_ Song'' . I looked at him. He was smirking, well almost,his mouth was still full of fish. '' Stop showing off sweetie it's rude''. . ''If you're not careful i'll drink Sprite again...'. River and Amy's faces paled. ''No way please don't Doctor. Please!'' begged Amy. River looked like she was going to puke. ''Last time he drank Sprite he went hyper and we ended up stranded on Metabelis Three for six months. With him!'' she said quietly. He pulled out a huge bottle of the fizzy stuff said ''I warned you.'' He gulped down about half of the bottle. Here we go...


End file.
